


walk me home

by LNC



Series: Lonely Bar Giveaway [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, drunkinette, lonely bar giveaway, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: A post-wedding Taxi Chat extracts a promise.





	walk me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/gifts).



> A lonely bar giveaway gift for @xthreeravensx on tumblr!

The world was upside down, a spinning roller coaster rush.

She was going to vomit.

“Put me down!  Put. Me. _Down_!”

Chat Noir ignored her, playing a dangerous game with her insides.

“You put me down _right now_ or my stomach will cataclysm your leather-tailed ass!”

 _That_ got his attention in a way her previous pouting, kicking, and screaming hadn’t.  Apparently _your wish is my command_ did not extend to tipsy Marinette.

“Drunk,” Chat said, gently setting her free to fall on her ass on some rooftop or other.  “You’re not tipsy, you’re _drunk_.”

“Tequila, teq-ah-la.” She said, waving off his too-sober judgement.  She only wished she could dispel her nausea just as easily.

“How about some water,” He said, pulling out a small bottle from one of his many (!) pockets.

“Marry me.” She said, snatching the bottle out of his hands.

Chat’s smile was pained.

“Ask me again when you’re sober, LB.”

She wrinkled her nose and wiped at her mouth.

“When I’m sober I won’t want to.”

“Exactly,” He said, not _un_ amused but not amused either.  He was somewhere in-between. Mused.

“You should say yes now then,” She shrugged.  “Lock me down.”

He laughed. “I wouldn’t be a very good friend if I did that.”

Marinette offered him the water, which he took.  As he drank, she studied him with drunken solemnity.

“Sometimes I feel like I want to makeout with you.  Is _that_ a friend thing to do?”

Chat choked.

She smiled,guileless.

“ _My lady_ ,” He squeaked, scandalized.  “You’re drunk.”

“Am not.” She said, indignant.

Because _really_.  She’d only had... three? glasses of champagne.  Hardly enough to affect one of Paris’ greatest heroes.

“No,” Chat said and Marinette realized she’d spoken aloud. Again. “But those additional shots of tequila did the trick.”

“Stupid Alya,” She groaned, shaking her head and regretting it instantly. “Stupid _weddings_.”

Marinette frowned up at her partner.

“How did you find me anyways?”

One moment she’d been fleeing Luka and Selene’s reception with the assurance of the truely inebriated and the next she’d found herself (unwisely) hoisted in the arms of Paris’ friendly neighborhood stray.

Chat avoided her gaze and took a seat beside her.

“I was… around.”

Marinette scowled.

“Fine.  Be cryptic.” She poked his side. “You know, it’s not fair _you_ know who I am but won’t tell me who you are.”

He spluttered. “ _You_ won’t _let_ me tell you.”

She waved him off.  “Rightfully so. It’s too dangerous.”

“Pfft.”

They sat in silence.  It was almost peaceful if it weren’t for the fact that the world was spinning.  She rested her head against Chat’s shoulder, appreciating that even in this he was exactly what she needed.

“Want to tell me why weddings are stupid?”

“No.” She pouted.  “... Yes.”

He pressed a smile into her hair.

Marinette sighed.  “I just thought things would turn out differently, you know?”

“Between you and Luka?”

Marinette pulled away to meet his eyes, confused.

“Between me and…?” She stopped. Shook her head. “No, I knew we wouldn’t last.  I’m happy for him, really.”

She paused, frowning. “That sounded sarcastic.  It wasn’t meant to.”

“I know bug.” Chat said.  “So if not Luka then…?”

“Why my spectacular audition for Miss Sobriety?” She sighed. “I saw an old friend tonight.  I guess it made it me sad is all.”

His arm snaked around her waist and hugged her tightly to his side.

“Do you know why?”

Marinette shrugged. “Who knows?  Missed opportunities? Nostalgia? Old feelings that _just. won’t. die._ no matter how much time and distance I put between us?  Take your pick, minou. I’m a mess.”

“The Agreste kid.” He said, almost too knowingly.

Marinette sunk into his side, not denying it.

“Not a kid so much anymore.” She said.  “None of us are.”

She could feel his eyes rake over her then, warm and wanting.

“No.”

She would never admit it– at least not _sober_ – but she loved that he looked at all.  It made it all the more surprising when he said:

“You should reach out to him.  Ask him out. I bet he’d say yes.”

She peered up at him through narrowed eyes. “What for?”

Her feelings for Adrien were one of those things she’d long ago given up on.  Carefully put away and locked up tight in a box of childhood dreams. The fact that her partner of all people would encourage her otherwise was nothing if not cause for suspicion.

Chat tried his best to look nonchalant.

“I don’t know.  To give your feelings a shot?  Maybe to give _him_ a chance to decide.”  He met her gaze, eyes green, electric, and earnest.  “Promise me you’ll think about it.”

Marinette looked at him consideringly.

“You sure you don’t just want to make out?”

He laughed, but his cheeks were red beneath his mask all the same.

“Just ask him, buginette.  For me.”

She sighed, long suffering, and nodded .

“Okay, Chaton.  For you.”


End file.
